The invention relates to filter assemblies, and servicing thereof.
Filter assemblies typically require servicing to remove and clean or replace a filter element. During servicing, including while the filter element is removed, it is desirable to prevent the contaminant, e.g. dust or other contaminant, which had been blocked by the filter element, from entering the system and adversely affecting downstream components.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward filter assemblies, including trapping contaminant upon removal of a filter element from a filter housing, to prevent spillage of the contaminant during servicing.